Night Wolf
by Lil' Pixie girl
Summary: Night Wolf is the story of a mutant that was taken from her family by stryker after she killed a boy at her 13th birthday party. She soon learns that being a weapon of the government can be a real pain in the....
1. Chapter 1

**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Max! Happy birthday to you! And many moooore!**

_**The party guests sang at the birthday party of Max Karson. Max was turning thirteen today. It was a special day. Everything was going right. All the right people from school were there. She looked absolutely adorable. She was dressed in a cute top, a short pleated skirt, and her long black hair was in long French braids with ribbons tying them off. **_

_**Originally Max had been afraid the party would be canceled. She had been sick for a while but she seemed to be on the mend now. The party was in full swing. The best part was that the cutest guy from school was at her party. James Cauley Dulith. James was the cutest and smartest guy in her class. **_

_**Max blew out the candles on her cake. She had to hold her long black braids out of the way when she did. Her entire birthday party was western themed including the cake with a horse on it. **_

_**After eating cake and opening presents was the party games and horseback riding. All of Max's friends ran around playing the various games and riding her family's horses. She was standing in line with her friends when she felt something grab her hand. She spun around and a grin spread across her face. It was James. **_

" _**C'mon, I wanna give you your birthday present." He said. Damn he was so cute. She followed after him like a puppy dog. **_

_**He led her into the barn. He stopped and turned around to look her in the eyes. " You are so cute you know that? Your eyes are the bluest ive ever seen."**_

_**Max blushed and looked away. She did have unusual eyes. It made her blush when people talked about her. " aw c'mon now." She said.**_

_**He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes. She looked into his eyes. Her body was trembling and she felt a shiver even though she felt insanely warm. He pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back. Excitement and fear ran through her body like runaway horses. She could feel her veins running cold. **_

_**James suddenly got fiercer and started to pull at Max's top with one hand and running up his hands with the other hand. Max suddenly shoved him away. Her face was an angry expression.**_

" _**What are you doing!?" She practically shrieked. She started to back away from the door. James was on her again in an instant. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin with her cowboy booted foot. He howled in a mix of rage and pain and hit her in the face. She landed on the ground and cried out in pain. **_

_**It was sudden. She felt a jot of pain run through her body. She neck arched and her fingers dug into the dirt of the barn floor. She wanted to scream but her throat seized up. **_

" _**God you are a freak, I'm out of here." James said turning for the barn doorway.**_

_**Max's neck threw back even farther involuntarily. A loud howl escaped her body as it shook and trembled uncontrollably. Her body suddenly shifted from that of a thirteen year old girl to a large black wolf. **_

_**She snarled at James. James had officially peed his pants by this point. He turned and ran from the barn screaming. Max was hot on his heels. She was snarling and snapping at him.**_

_**She caught up with him just a few feet outside of the barn. She tackled him to the ground and began a savage attack. She couldn't control herself as her powerful jaws ripped through his flesh. **_

_**She stopped attacking when she realized he wasn't moving anymore. The boy James was nothing more than pieces of flesh and fractured bones. She looked around and realized the party guests were gone. They were all inside staring at her through the window.**_

"_**My god. What have I done." She morphed back into a human. She sat naked in the barnyard of her family. Her knees were hugged to her chest. **_


	2. Whos afraid of the big bad wolf?

Max rested her head against the cold steel of her cage. The terrier in the cage next to her growled. Max morphed into a wolf and snarled back. The terrier ran to the back of his cage and cowered.

Max stayed in her wolf form. It was more comfortable this way anyway. She had more room in the cage. Yes… she was in a cage.

She didn't remember how she had gotten here. At her 13th birthday party she had killed a boy. Killed was too soft a word for it. She had annihilated the poor boy. She had ripped him apart with her jaws. She was a mutant.

A mutant with the x-gene. She had the ability to morph into a wolf at will. The downsides were that she had a lot of the characteristics of a wolf. She couldn't digest a lot of vegetables and had to have a high protein diet. She was nocturnal and she had great healing abilities. That was part of the reason she had been chosen for the weapon x program. Her healing abilities were amazing.

Here at the lab she was experimented on and tested relentlessly for the past 5 years. Small amounts of adamantium had been added to her skeleton. The procedure had nearly killed her, but she survive.

The real kicker was that her parents had sent her here on purpose. Unfortunately she didn't know she had parents. Her memory had been erased after she arrived. She was reprogrammed. Or at least they tried to reprogram her. She would not attack on command. She would however if the trigger scent was given to her.

She raised her head when Stryker walked into the room followed by his ever faithful assistant. He went to the table in the middle of the room and sat there looking over a file. He sounded very angry. " The original weapon X is still at large. I think that Night Wolf is ready. I think we should send her on her first hunt."

The assistant looked over at Max and frowned. " Sir shes still terribly uncontrollable."

" I didn't ask you for your opinion. Prepare Night Wolf."

Max stood up in the cage and showed her teeth. She didn't like being anyone's little dog. " Why don't you come over here yourself Stryker."

Stryker smiled at her condescendingly. " Watch it Night Wolf, or else no treat when you get back."

Max was about to snap back a reply when she suddenly felt very light headed. She realized that while she had been arguing with Stryker, his assistant had drugged her. She tried to growl but it had caught in her throat as her legs dropped from under her.

She woke up a hours later in the darkness. The average human would have not been able to see their hand in front of their face. Max could see everything. She didn't need to see to know where she was. She was in the van. When they got to the location the back doors would open after a gas had been released into the van. The gas was a scent trigger that sent Max on the hunt. Max's system metabolized the gas so fast though, that she would soon be able to control herself and she tried to run. Somehow they always caught her and they always brought her back.

A voice came over the intercom and a picture appeared on a screen in the back of the van. " The subject's name is James Howlett, also known as Wolverine. He's part of a renegade group of mutants and must be dealt with immediately. Your role is to kill him and bring me his head."

Max could smell the gas slowly leaking into the back of the van. It was no use to hold her breath. She felt herself turning into an animal.

The van stopped and all was silent for a few moments. " This is it Night Wolf. Here is the map of the school."

Images flashed on the screen of a blueprint of a very well designed school. She could memorize things immediately if needed. She was very smart.

She leapt out of the back of the van when the doors sprang open. She immediately dashed through the cold snow. Towards the mansion ahead of her. There were lights on inside which would make things harder for her to be sneaky.

She was following the scent she had been given back at the lab. The smell was musky and strong. She almost liked the scent. It was so animal.

She trotted the perimeter until she felt she found a way in. There was a garage door open. She found it odd that a group of renegade mutants would make a stupid mistake like leaving a door open. She trotted into the garage and wandered to a door. The door was unlocked. This was all waaaay to weird.

She was inside the school. Light were on but it was silent. She couldn't hear anyone in the house either. Things were getting weirder.

"_Please take the door on the left" _Came a voice in her head.


End file.
